Celebrian's Demise
by BlueberryMuffins76
Summary: On a return trip from Lothlorien, Celebrian, Elladan, & Elrohir are waylaid by goblins. This is the explanation of why she is not present in Rivendell during the time of the Hobbit, as prompted by J. R. R. Tolkien himself, who mentions Celebrian's capture and torture in the appendices of the Lord of the Rings. I'm rating it M just in case, although it might be a high T as is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tolkien characters or places, or elvish words. My thanks goes out yet again to the contributors to the encyclopaedia on CoE (Council of Elrond), as well as those who helped with the language dictionary and name finder sections; it is a most helpful resource! Thank you to the language database contributors; I have no idea what I would do without you all! And lastly, Cenor needs my thanks for helping me figure out torture methods.

Elvish words to know: Meleth means love, _iell _is a form of daughter, _ion_ is son, _ionath_ is sons, & Namarië means farewell.

Celebrían prepared to swing onto the back of her horse, Anthien. Elrond caught her before she mounted. "I'll miss you, Meleth." He kissed her soundly on the lips, not caring that their twin sons Elladan and Elrohir watched on, slightly embarrassed.

"I know, Meleth. I shall return before you know it!" She gave him one last tender caress and mounted her horse and their sons followed her. Lothlórien, their destination, was where her parents Celeborn and Galadriel dwelled. It had been years since thy saw each other and she was going to visit them for a few months. Besides that, Arwen lived in the beautiful wooded kingdom with her grandparents and her mother needed some quality time with her daughter. She missed her old home, even though her life with Elrond in Rivendell had been more than satisfactory. It truly had become her home and she hated to leave, especially since her husband would not be at her side. Yes, Elladan and Elrohir would care for her in the next few months, along with the three guards Elrond insisted on, but it was not the same as having her true love at her side. Yet she knew the Ruler of Rivendell could not leave for an extended period of time, not with goblins and other foul creatures threatening to invade their sweet and exclusive dwelling place.

Celebrían glanced back and waved one last time as the lone figure faded into the distance. Hoping their trip would have no disasters, she looked ahead on the trail but detected nothing.

A few weeks later, they finally arrived in Lothlórien after a long yet uneventful trip. Celeborn and Galadriel greeted their only child with a tender embrace, then hugged their precious grandsons. "It is so good to see you again! I've missed you, my child," the Lady of Lothlórien crooned tenderly. "And my, how you boys have matured now! You look so much like your father."

"Naneth!" Arwen approached and embraced her mother. "I missed you."

"And I missed you, my _iell_."

The twins also hugged their sister. Then, the family climbed up the many tiers of the elevated kingdom to get the guests situated.

_It is so good to be back!_ Celebrían sighed happily to herself. How she had missed her gorgeous home! Her blonde locks gently flowed in the soft breeze and shone in the light that had just started to fade away into soft hues of pink, yellow, and orange. Her parents updated her on the events that had gone on, which really was not much in these past few centuries, thankfully.

When the visit was up, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Arwen hugged Celebrían, Elladan, and Elrohir one last time. "Namarië, my loves!" they bid each other farewell. The trio mounted their horses and rode away towards Rivendell. The guards had returned to Rivendell shortly after seeing the family arrived safely, so three men from Lothlórien would escort the company back to their home; one cannot be too careful when traversing the Misty Mountains. As much as she had enjoyed her visit, Celebrían missed her husband desperately and became more anxious as each day passed to be by his side once again. They travelled for several days, then the unfortunate happened. The Redhorn Pass, nearer to Lothlórien, was one of the best ways to cross the Misty Mountains. That is why the company chose to use it to get back home to Rivendell, wishing to spend the least amount of time trying to blaze their way through the rugged terrain. However, goblins and other foul creatures had been moving into the caves beneath the tree-covered peaks for some time and had formed quite a dwelling place under there. These nasty beings do not like the sunlight, so when the sun went down and the elves pressed on a bit further, they attacked. The guards, Elladan, and Elrohir fought bravely to protect Celebrían. There were many severed heads and mortally stabbed bodies littering the ground when they finally pushed them back into their hole in the ground. Yet while the menfolk were busy, a small group of orcs had come under the cover of the night and captured Celebrían, toting her unceremoniously to their stinky caves. Her two sons looked around as they finished their skirmish and just caught a glimpse of their foes taking the Lady of Rivendell away.

"Naneth!" Elladan cried, and Elrohir followed his gaze to where to orcs had disappeared underground. The twins and guards quickly formed a small circle to discuss their rescue plan. "Orcs and goblins are foul creatures and like to torture their foes, getting all the information they can before killing them. It is imperative that we rescue Naneth as soon as possible, not only for her sake but also for the safety of our dear home. I suggest we look around and try to get the lay of the land and tunnels underneath, then, since there a five of us, Elrohir and I can team together on one side, and you three on the other, then go in for the attack." Elladan quickly took charge as the eldest twin, and the other elves submitted to his expert leadership.

"What if there are too many orcs for us? I know the five of us are experienced warriors and could probably take on ten times as many goblins as we are, but there is the possibility of something going wrong," Elrohir, the skeptical twin, pointed out.

"Then we shall fight to the best of our ability. Ada will have our heads if we don't at least try to save Naneth. I, for one, would rather die fighting to save Naneth then go home and face Ada's wrath. He can be scarier than five score of orcs!" Although both twins had a good relationship with their father, they both realized Elrond's anger was a force that could not be reckoned with. Returning home without his beloved would practically be a death sentence. "Remember, be careful and our goal is to save Naneth, not to go on an orc-killing rampage. Any that we manage to kill are just good news for us, an added bonus. Now, to arms!" With that, the five elves prepared for a daring rescue.

Meanwhile, Celebrían had been forced down into the goblin tunnels. The darkness was so black and evil that even with the torch the head orc held, she could barely see her hand in front of her face. The whole place felt oppressive, smelling of mould, unwashed bodies, and stale blood. The air, cold and dank, chilled her body to the depths of her soul. In fact, her body weakened against her will and her captors ended up having to carry her because she kept on stumbling and lagging behind. Their Black Speech grated her soul, the foul language unspoken in the nice elven kingdoms, even though she knew a bit of it and gathered her situation was quite dire indeed.

After travelling for what felt like hours, when in actuality it was probably no more than 30 minutes, they took the Lady of Rivendell to a small torture chamber. Suddenly, her strength renewed in her and she fought valiantly against her captors. "Let me go! What did I ever do to you?" she demanded forcefully. Normally a quiet and subdued elf, her anger at being captured and worry over her family made her brave. However, the goblins did not see things this way.

They laughed at her, taunting her. "You are going to help us infiltrate Rivendell, pretty one." An orc touched her face, and she slapped him. Then she remembered the small dagger she kept hidden in her dress. Slowly she brought it out and swung out, stabbing the offensive creature and killing it. Unfortunately, that angered his companions and they wrestled with the riled elf. There were too many for her to fight off and they succeeded in taking her weapon away, then promptly tied her up tightly. The ropes cut into her wrists, chafing them to the point they bled profusely. Their black fingers had cut into her as she struggled against them, leaving huge scratches on her arms. "I will never tell you a thing about my home. Kill me if you want, but I will never tell." Her resolve was firm; her home was more important than her life. After all, she was only one elf, but if their enemies were to ever find their cozy home, many of her kinfolk would die. Thus she concluded it would be better for just one elf to pass away.

"We will make you talk yet, stinky elf. That no-good husband of yours won't ever find you here, so you might as well give up." The orcs, adamant as she was, prepared to torture the information out of her. First, they put the Boot on her. They tightened it so much that she lost the feeling in her leg, feeling as though small insects crawled through her veins. She cried out in pain, but her captors laughed, then apparently got bored and decided to try something else. They poked and prodded her with tiny little rapiers, drawing more blood. "No! I will never tell you anything! Please, just kill me now!" she cried, finding the pain excruciating. She had never undergone anything like this and the oppressive blackness and evil of the nasty whole threatened to overwhelm her entire being.

The orcs laughed at her manically. After some discussion in the hideous Black Speech, they unceremoniously dragged her to another room, her legs scraping against the rough stone floor, which caused her bruised limbs to throb even more intensely. A huge tub of water awaited her, and they repeatedly held her underneath until she felt her lungs would burst from her. Every time she emerged coughing, choking, and gasping for precious air, the raucous laughter of her captors greeted her, grating into the depths of her soul. The cold shiver that came into her heart grew worse with every passing minute, and she wondered how much she would have to go through before they would finally kill her. She never considered that death could be a blessing until this point in her life. Her love for her husband and children flashed before her as she recalled all the wonderful times they had experienced together. Finally, when her body threatened to give out on her from all their torture, they took her back to the first room and chained her to the wall. Her already chafed and bleeding wrists felt better when the cool metal clanged against them, pinning her hands near her shoulders. A large and hideous goblin with a huge head and black teeth sneered at her. "You are mine at last, smelly elf woman!" He tried to kiss her, but in one last burst of energy she kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and as soon as he recovered stabbed his dagger into her side and wrenched it out again. While he somehow hit no vital organs, it seemed as though her body had just had a dark and evil spirit unwillingly poured within her veins. A deep chill settled over her, working its way into the deepest depths of her innermost being.

"No! Please, just kill me now!" Celebrían shrieked, the pain almost unbearable as blood poured from her side and threatened to make her lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Darkness of the Soul**

The orc laughed manically and was about to stab Celebrían again when the twin elves appeared in the doorway. "Drop your weapon, orc scum!" Elladan cried fiercely. The foul creature hesitated a moment, having never seen such a terrifying elf warrior, but he soon recovered and lunged at him. The elf wasted no time and chopped off its head while Elrohir unchained their mother. "Naneth, what have they done to you?" Her wounds were so profuse that she could barely reply. Thankfully, the three elven guards appeared in the doorway and the sextet quickly made their way back to the surface of the mountain, Elrohir carrying his beloved mother tenderly. The goblins were busy elsewhere, and, being rather stupid creatures when a real leader was not present, failed to notice the escape until the elves were well away from Redhorn Pass. Elrohir busily applied athelas to Celebrían's wounds as they made their way to the horses, knowing it would help preserve her life until they could get her back to Rivendell. Elladan then seated her in front of him, knowing in her weakened state she would not be able to stay on a horse by herself. They travelled as fast as they could, but it still took much too long to get home for their liking.

Elrond greeted them as soon as they stepped into his realm. "Elladan, Elrohir, what happened here?" he gravely inquired as he took Celebrían's limp body from his oldest son. They explained everything while quickly walking to the special chambers of the Rulers. He tenderly laid her on their bed and proceeded in his special healing process. Once he was done, he tenderly laid a kiss on her cold lips. "I love you, Meleth," he whispered, tears sheening in his eyes. Then he settled by her side and took her hand in his, waiting anxiously for her to awaken. His heart broke to hear of how much his beloved wife had gone through and he blamed himself for not being with her. Why did he ever let her go by herself? How could he have so foolishly not foreseen this event coming? Emotionally drained, he lay by her side and fell into a fitful sleep.

Two days later, Celebrían awoke. "Elrond, Meleth," she smiled to see his handsome face staring lovingly into hers. She reached for him, and he tenderly embraced her and kissed her passionately, to which she responded fervently. Her lips were still cold due to the dark chill he could not completely rid from her.

Once again, the Ruler of Rivendell's eyes shone with unbidden tears. "Meleth, do you remember anything that happened?"

The darkness that had invaded her heart came into her eyes as the dreadful memories returned full force. "Yes. Please, it was so horrible! But I didn't tell them anything." She cried softly and he embraced her with his strong, protective arms, kissing the top of her head and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear until finally her tears subsided. "Elrond, my Meleth, were you able to heal me fully? I still feel the blackness of those foul creatures within my soul."

His eyes dulled because the truth he had to tell her was extremely ugly. He choked out his reply, "Celebrían, my dear Meleth, I healed you the best I could, but I am afraid even I can never fully heal you from the poison within your veins. I think it penetrated you much deeper than just your body."

Her eyes widened as the truth hit her like running into a brick wall at full speed. "Elrond, Meleth, that means…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought, and Elrond held her closer.

"Yes, Meleth, I am afraid it does mean that. I am sure you will be fine here for a time, but you will always feel that blackness within the deepest portion of your soul. I foresee if you stay here very long, you will slowly fade away into nothing. I am so sorry! If I had only been with you, I could have stopped this from happening. You know I have the gift of foresight, so at the very least I should have looked into your future and seen the terrible events there. Then I could have stopped you from going, or insisted you remain in Lothlórien upon your arrival."

She turned to look him directly in the eye. "Elrond, listen to me. Your being with me would not have changed a thing. Even if you did look into my future, I would have insisted on going to Lothlórien, with or without your permission. My desire to see my parents and Arwen was too great to resist it. Nothing could have changed this nasty turn of events. We were ambushed and I was taken away before anyone could do anything. There is nothing you nor anyone else could do to stop it. I must accept my fate as it is. Please, do not blame yourself."

Elrond knew she spoke the truth, as hard as it was for both of them. Finally, he answered her, voice husky with emotion. "I know, Meleth. Tell me, what do you wish to do?" He hated to admit it, but they both knew full well that the Undying Lands were her only hope of ever recovering from her the deep wounds her captivity had left behind as deep scars.

Her tears fell again. "Elrond, I love you and don't want to lose you, nor our precious children."

"I know. But Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen are all grown. If you wish to leave, they will be fine, and you know I will care for them the best I can. You must decide what is best for yourself. You have spent much of your life caring for me, and then our children, so now is the time to care for yourself." He held her tightly and she squeezed him in return, loath to let him go.

She sniffed, a lump forming in her own throat as she tried to verbalize her answer. "Elrond, Meleth, I must choose the Undying Lands. I do not think I can live with this blackness inside me. I am so sorry, Meleth!" Now her sobs wracked her whole body, and the Ruler of Rivendell let his emotions overtake him and wept alongside her.

"If there was any other way, I would take it, Meleth. I am sorry too!" he managed to tell her.

Blue eyes glistening with tears like the ocean on a rainy day, Celebrían made a huge request. "Meleth, I want to stay here a few more days with you. Please, just stay here with me and hold me in your arms. I love you so much!"

"Whatever you wish, my Meleth. I would love to spend the next few days with you here." They shared a tender kiss. The next few days passed much too quickly for either one of them. Elrond put Elladan in charge of Rivendell for the time being and stayed exclusively with Celebrían, who preferred to remain in bed. Even covered in blankets, curled up by Elrond's side and drinking hot teas, the dark chill of evil would not leave her. From time to time the twins would come in and spend some quality family time, yet the undertone of sorrow could not be shaken from the room. After one week, they packed Celebrían's things and prepared for a journey to the Grey Havens, whence she would sail to the Undying Lands.

Word had been sent to Lothlórien about Celebrían's fate via the three guards the Rulers had sent, and Celeborn decided crossing the Misty Mountains would be too dangerous, thus sent his love, along with that of Arwen and Galadriel. He cared about his only child greatly and seeing her in such pitiful condition could only serve to hurt him even more.

At last, a carriage was hitched and the back filled with comfortable cushions and blankets. Celebrían and Elrond would ride back there together all the way to the Grey Havens. The Lord of Rivendell went into their chambers and gathered his wife in his arms. "Are you ready, Meleth? The carriage is waiting."

"I am ready," she answered sadly. She allowed him to carry her to their ride, where the twins awaited her.

Elladan softly approached his mother and hugged her. "I love you, Naneth. I am so sorry we did not rescue you sooner!"

She gently patted him. "Elladan, you and Elrohir came to my aid so quickly. I know you boys did your best. Please, do not blame yourselves. It is no one's fault and I will not have my men feeling guilty because they could not stop fate from happening."

"We'll try, Naneth," the twins answered, and Elrohir took Elladan's place, embracing his mother one last time. They would stay in Rivendell and care for it while their father journeyed with Celebrían.

After hugging the boys one more time each, Elrond helped her into the back of the carriage and settled beside her. Their trip would take at least two weeks, barring any unforeseen circumstances. This time, Elrond peered into the future and everything seemed to be in order, even if he did not look forward to it at all. He dreaded the grief that lay ahead, not just his own but that of his children and parents-in-law. However, his love for his wife dwelled so deep within his heart that he willingly allowed her to leave his side, knowing it was the only way, as hard as it would be on him and the rest of their family.

The days passed much too quickly, the gentle bumping and swaying of the wagon almost comforting. Then they arrived in the Grey Havens, a harbour where ships began the journey to the Undying Lands. As unrest grew within Middle Earth, more and more elves decided to leave their home for the wonderful haven. Two days after they reached their destination, a lovely vessel was ready to set sail. After making sure all of Celebrían's things were safely on board the ship, Elrond joined his wife on the dock to bid her farewell.

Once again, the Lord's eyes glistened with tears and his voice became choked with emotion. He gently trailed his hand along the side of her face as he spoke. "Celebrían, Meleth, never forget that I love you. I will come to you one day, when my time here is done."

"I know, my Meleth," she could barely reply, knowing this would be the last time she would see her husband for perhaps thousands of years. Her arms tightened around him, and he squeezed harder in return. Then, Elrond closed his eyes and laid claim to her lips, still cold from the deep evil that had penetrated her heart. They shared a long and passionate kiss, each trying to tell the other how much they loved each other. At last, they had to break their embrace and Celebrían boarded her transportation. Although she tried to put on a brave front, the tears streamed down her face as she waved goodbye from the deck. "Namarië, Meleth," her mouth formed the words but no sound came out. Elrond had the same reaction. Even from the distance she could see her husband also wept. All too soon, the ship sailed out of the line of vision, and Elrond returned home to Rivendell.

Elladan and Elrohir greeted their father upon his arrival and each hugged him. While elves do not show as much affection for each other as humans, the twins knew their father needed the comfort as much as they themselves.

Afterwards, Elrond became even graver than he had been in the past. While he could look forward to going to the Undying Lands himself one day, when his work in Middle Earth was done, he still missed his wife terribly. The ache in his heart punched him with sharp pains on a daily basis and he longed to feel her lips on his once more, the way her arms felt when they were around him. However, he eventually worked through his heartbreak and accepted life without Celebrían as the new normal. He knew he would always have that dull ache in the back of his heart and realized this dreadful feeling meant he truly loved his wife. Thus a horrible feeling in actuality was a good sign for him.

The twins also worked through their grief and accepted their life, occupying their time by hunting and slaying the orcs that threatened to penetrate their beloved home.

The end


End file.
